A variety of different products are available where, for example, the shell portion, or a wrapper, or some other portion must be discarded as waste each time the product is used.
A typical example is edible nuts. Generally speaking the eating of nuts is a somewhat messy procedure. The shells seem to take up more space when they are discarded, than the nuts originally occupied.
Generally speaking, it is necessary to have two bowls, one for the whole nuts, and another for the discarded shells.
Typically, nuts are eaten as a snack, for example, while having a social drink with friends, or while watching television. Clearly, it is a nuisance if each time nuts are to be consumed, two bowls must be put out, and then removed.
It would be more convenient if nuts could be stored, for example, in the family room or television room, ready for consumption without having to be brought out and cleared up each time.
In addition, the packaging of such products, such as nuts, for sale is generally achieved simply by the use of a clear plastic bag, or a cardboard carton. In either case, dispensing the nuts directly from the package is generally speaking unsatisfactory, and the packages usually present a not particularly pleasing appearance, as a serving vessel.
For all of these reasons it is considered desirable to provide an attractive dispenser for products such as nuts, which container will also store the waste from the products.